moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinocchio (1940)/Transcript
(Pinocchio Title Screen) Jiminy Cricket: (singing) ♪ When you wish upon a star, ♪ Makes no difference who you are ♪ Anything your heart desires will come to you ♪ If your heart is in your dreams ♪ No request is too extreme ♪ When you wish upon a star ♪ As dreamers do ♪ Backup Singers: (singing) ♪ Fate is kind ♪ She brings to those who love ♪ The sweet fulfilment of their secret longing ♪ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ♪ Jiminy Cricket: (singing) ♪ Like a boat out of the blue ♪ Fate steps in and sees you through ♪ When you wish upon a star ♪ Your dreams come true ♪ (speaking) Pretty, huh? I'll bet a lot of you folks don't believe that... about a wish coming true... do you? Well, I didn't, either. Of course, I'm just a cricket singing my way from hearth to hearth, but let me tell you what made me change my mind. (he turned the page) One night a long time a-- pardon me. Wait till I fix this thing here. There. One night a long time ago, my travels took me to a quaint little village. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds high above the roofs of that sleepy old town. Pretty as a picture. As I wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen. The only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a woodcarver named Geppetto. So, I hopped over... (he's hopping straight to Geppetto's) and looked in. It was a shame to see a nice, cheerful fire goin' to waste. So what do I do? I go in. (softly) I looked around. Of course, being in a strange place like that, I didn't know what to expect. A cricket can't be too careful, you know. (in normal voice) Soon as I saw there was no one about, I made myself at home. (he's walking straight to the fireplace and grab a nice hot coal to warmed up) As I stood there warming my... myself, I took a look around. Well, sir, you never saw such a place... the most fantastic clocks you ever laid your eyes on, and all carved out of wood. And cute, little music boxes... each one a work of art. And shelf after shelf of toys and... and then something else caught my eye... a puppet. You know... one of those marionette things. All strings and joints. Cute little fella. Ding-ding! Goin' up?! (he's tapping on his head) Good piece of wood, too. Geppetto: Well, now. It won't take much longer. Just a little more paint, and he's all finished. I think he'll be alright, don't you, Figaro? (humming) Jiminy Cricket: Beg pardon. Geppetto: See? That makes a big difference. Jiminy Cricket: Very good. Very, very g-- Well, you can't please everybody. Geppetto: Now I have just the name for you... Pinocchio! Do you like it, Figaro? (Figaro didn't cut it) No? You do, don't you, Cleo? (Cleo didn't cut it neither) Well, we'll leave it to little wooden head. Do you like it? (laughs) That settles it! Pinocchio it is! Come on, now! We'll try you out. Music, Professor! Jiminy Cricket: Hey! Ow, ow, ow, ow! Take it easy, there! Break it up, will ya? Lot of downbeats in there. Geppetto: (singing) Little wooden head, go play your part Being a little joy to every heart Little do you know, and yet it's true That I'm mighty proud of you Little wooden feet and best of all Little wooden seat in case you fall How graceful! My little wooden head. (speaking) Cleo, meet Pinocchio. Say, "How do you do?" (Cleo is very delightful) Say hello to Figaro. Up to mischief already! (Figaro knocked the puppet off) You see what happened? "BOO!" (laughing) Up we go! You're a cute little fellow. And that smile... You know, I-- You rascal. Jealous , huh? You know, Pinocchio, I think Figaro is jealous of you. Don't worry, Figaro. I-- (the many clocks begin to chime and cuckoo) Uh oh. I wonder what time it is? (checks his pocket watch, with two animated men sharing a toast of beer) It's getting late. Come now. We go to bed. Good night, Pinocchio. Little funny face. (Jiminy yawns) Good night, Cleo, my little water baby. Figaro? You say good night, too. Go on. Now, go to sleep, my little mermaid. Good night. Jiminy Cricket: (yawns and settles onto the fingerboard of a violin) ''This is my idea of comfort. Silent comfort. '''Geppetto:' (smoking his pipe in bed) Look at him, Figaro. He almost looks alive. Wouldn't it be nice if he was a real boy? Oh, well. Come on. We go to sleep. (puts out the candle and pipe) Ahh, Figaro? I forgot to open the window. (Figaro climbed up the window and open it up) Oh, Figaro, look! Look! A wishing star! Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight... I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I make tonight. Figaro, you know what I wish? I wish that my little Pinocchio might be a real boy. Wouldn't that be nice? Just think! A real boy! Jiminy Cricket: A very lovely thought, but not at all practical. Geppetto: … a real… boy (snoring) Jiminy Cricket can’t sleep because of the clocks’ noise and Geppetto’s loud snoring. Even Cleo is bubbling loudly in her sleep. That night when everyone was sound sleep the Blue Fairy comes down from her star. Jiminy Cricket: Quiet! (the ticking and snoring stop) After all, enough’s enough. (goes to sleep at last, but is suddenly awaken, then wakes up) Now what’s up? (he sees a strange light, a brilliant glow which grows more dazzling every minute. It is the Wishing Star) Hey, what’s going on here? (in the center of the glow appears a very beautiful woman dressed in robes of flowing blue) As I live and breathe, a fairy! Mmm-mmm. Blue Fairy: Good Geppetto, you have given so much happiness to others. You deserve to have your wish come true. Little puppet made of pine wake (the wand touches Pinocchio) The gift of life is tine (Pinocchio comes to life). Jiminy Cricket: Whew! What they can’t do these days. Pinocchio: (blinking his eyes and raising his wooden arm) I can move! I can talk! I can walk! (walks a bit and falls over) Blue Fairy: Yes Pinocchio, I’ve given you life. Pinocchio: Why? Blue Fairy: Because tonight, Geppetto wished for a real boy. Pinocchio: Am I a real boy? (he asks in amazement) Blue Fairy: No, Pinocchio. To make Geppetto’s wish come true will be enterely up to you. Pinocchio: Up to me? Blue Fairy: Prove yourself brave, truthful and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. Pinocchio: A real boy! Jiminy Cricket: That won’t be easy. Blue Fairy: You must learn to chose between right and wrong. Pinocchio: Right… and wrong? (looking his hands) But how will I know? Jiminy Cricket: How’ll he know! Blue Fairy: Your conscience will tell you. Pinocchio: What are a conscience? Jiminy Cricket: What are a conscience! I’ll tell ya! A conscience is that still small voice people won’t listen to. That’s just the trouble with the world today. Pinocchio: Are you my conscience? Jiminy Cricket: Who, me? Blue Fairy: Hmmm. Would you like to be Pinocchio’s conscience? Jiminy Cricket: (blushing) Well… uh, I, I--- Uh-huh. Blue Fairy: Very well! What is your name? Jiminy Cricket: Oh, Cricket’s the name. Jiminy Cricket. Blue Fairy: Kneel, Mr. Cricket. Jiminy Cricket: Huh? No tricks now. Blue Fairy: I dub you Pinocchio’s conscience. Lord High Keeper of the Knowledge of Right and Wrong, Counselor in moments of temptation and guide along the straight and narrow path. Arise, Sir Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy Cricket: Well! Ho-ho-ho! My,my! (when he rises his shabby old clothes are gone and he’s clad in elegant raiment from head to foot) Mmm! Say, that’s pretty swell. Gee… thanks! But… don’t I get a badge or something? Blue Fairy: We’ll see. Jiminy Cricket: You mean maybe I will? Blue Fairy: I shouldn’t wander. Jiminy Cricket: Make it a gold one? Blue Fairy: Maybe. Now remember, Pinocchio, be a good boy. And always let your conscience be your guide. (She disappears) Jiminy Cricket: Goodbye Milady. Pinocchio: Goodbye! Jiminy Cricket: (humming) Not bad, says I Oh yeah! Ho-ho-ho! Almost forgot about you. Well, Pinoke, maybe you and I… had better have a little heart-to-heart talk. Pinocchio: Why? Jiminy Cricket: Well, you want to be a real boy, don’t you? Pinocchio: Uh-huh. Jiminy Cricket: All right. Sit down, son. Now you see the world is full of temptations. Pinocchio: Temptations. Jiminy Cricket: Yep! Temptations. They’re the wrong things that seem right at the time but… even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, sometimes the wrong things (chuckles) may be right at the wrong time or… visa versa. Ahem. Understand? Pinocchio: Uh-uh. But I’m gonna do right! Jiminy Cricket: Atta boy, Pinoke, and I’m gonna help ya! And anytime you need me, you know, just whistle like this (whistles) Pinocchio: Like this? (He tries, but no sound comes out) Jiminy Cricket: No, no, try it again, Pinoke. Pinocchio: Like this? (He tries again, but still no sound comes out) Jiminy Cricket: No, son. Now listen (whistles three times) (Pinocchio tries again, and finally succeeds on the third attempt) That’s it! Come on, now! Let's sing it! (Give a Little Whistle) Jiminy Cricket: (singing) When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong give a little whistle! give a little whistle! When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong give a little whistle! give a little whistle! not just a little squeak, pucker up and blow and if your whistle's weak, yell Pinocchio: Jiminy Cricket! Jiminy Cricket: Right! Take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide give a little whistle! give a little whistle! and always let your conscience be your guide. Take the straight and narrow path and if you start to slide give a little whistle! Yoo-hoo! give a little whistle! Woo-hoo! I will always let your conscience be your guide. Pinocchio: And always let your conscience be your guide! Jiminy Cricket: Look out, Pinoke! (Pinocchio looses his balance and falls clatteringly to the floor. The noise wakes Geppetto and Figaro) Geppetto: Who is there? Pinocchio: It’s me. Geppetto: Ahh! It’s me. Huh? Shhh, Figaro! There’s somebody in here. Figaro: Meow. Geppetto: (nervously walking around with his candle and gun)''Shh! Careful now, Figaro. He might spring out on us at anytime. He’s in here, somewhere. '''Pinocchio:' Here I am. Geppetto: (He notices his puppet and accidentally fires his gun into the air) Ohh! Pinocchio! How did you get down here? Pinocchio: I fell down. Geppetto: Oh you did. Ohh! You are talking! Pinocchio: Uh-huh! Geppetto: No, no, no, no! Pinocchio: Yes and I can move too! Geppetto: No, no you can’t. I’m dreaming in my sleep! Oh, wake me up! Wake me up! Now we see who’s dreaming. Go on… say something. Pinocchio: Gee. You’re funny. Do it again! Geppetto: You do talk! Pinocchio: Yes! The Blue Fairy came. Geppetto: The Blue Fairy? Pinocchio: Uh-huh, and I got a conscience. Geppetto: A conscience? Pinocchio: And someday… I’m gonna be a real boy! Geppetto: A real boy! It’s my wish, it’s come true! Figaro, look! He’s alive, he can talk! Say hello to Figaro. Pinocchio: Hello to Figaro. Geppetto: Oh Cleo! I almost forgot. Look, it’s Pinocchio! She’s my little water baby. Isn’t she cute? Pinocchio: Yeah, cute! (Cleo jumps and kiss him and Figaro too) Geppetto: Ha-ha! This calls for a celebration! Music! You start one, Pinocchio. Tra, la la la la la, tra, la la la la la Jiminy Cricket: Oh boy, a party! (to a clock’s doll) Mind if I cut in? How 'bout sittin' out the next one, babe, huh?(the movements of the dolls are too much for Jiminy) Whoa! Let me out! Let me out! Geppetto: (humming and dancing) Come, Cleo, join the party! Dance! (swirls Cleo's water around) Pinocchio: (seeing a candle) Ooo nice! Geppetto: (starts collecting toys) Tra la la la la, gathering toys., tra la la la for my little boy, tra la la la la (His arms are full with toys) Pinocchio: (he thinks the light is pretty and one of his fingers catches fire) Look! Pretty! Geppetto: (drops the toys in a panic) Oh! Help! (tries to blow out the fire, but it doesn't work) Ohh, where’s the bucket? Help! Water! Where's water? (accidentally steps on Figaro's tail) Jiminy Cricket: Here it is! I got it! Here’s water. Here’s some water. (trips and dumps his hatful of water on him) Geppetto: Help! Where’s water? (He plunges the burning finger into Cleo’s bowl) That was close. Maybe we better go to bed before something else happens. (Cleo coughs from the smoky water) Jiminy Cricket: Little man, you’ve had a busy night (yawns and sleeps in a matchbox) Geppetto: Now, close your eyes and go to sleep. Pinocchio: Why? Geppetto: Oh, everybody has to sleep. Figaro goes to sleep and Cleo and besides tomorrow you’ve got to go to school. Pinocchio: Why? Geppetto: Oh, to learn things and get smart. Pinocchio: Why? Geppetto: Ahh… because… Pinocchio: Oh. (Next morning. The school bells ring out over the village. All the boys are going to school and so is Pinocchio.) Pinocchio: Oh look father, look! (he’s impatient) Geppetto: Wait! Stand still now. Pinocchio: What are those? Geppetto: Huh? Oh those! They are your schoolmates, girls and boys, now… Pinocchio: Real boys? Geppetto: Yes? But hurry now. Oh wait, wait! Here’s an apple for the teacher. Now turn around and let me look you over. Heh, heh (Figaro appears tugging at the strap which held Pinocchio’s school books) Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Here. Run along now (Figaro follows Pinocchio) Ho-ho-ho wait, wait. Come back here, Figaro. School is not for you. Pinocchio: Goodbye father! Geppetto: Goodbye son! Hurry back! Tra la la la. (As dozens of kids rush for school, a fox, Honest John, and his cat sidekick, Gideon, shuffle down the street.) Honest John: Gideon, listen... the merry laughter of little, innocent children wending their way to school. Thirsty little minds rushing to the fountain of knowledge. School... a noble institution. What would this stupid world be without... (sees a poster of Stromboli with his puppets) Well, well, well! Stromboli! So that old rascal's back in town, eh? Remember, Giddy, the time I tied strings on you and passed you off as a puppet? We nearly put one over on that old gypsy that time. (They see Pinocchio pass by.) A little wooden boy. Now, who- (Reality hits him.) A WOODEN BOY! Look, Giddy. Look. It's amazing! A live puppet without strings. A thing like that ought to be worth a fortune to someone. Now, let me see... That's it... Stromboli! Why, that fat, old faker would give his-- Listen! If we play our cards right, we'll be on Easy Street, or my name isn't Honest John. Quick! We'll head him off. Shh! Now's our-- No, no, stupid. Don't be crude. (hits Gideon on the head with a mallet) Let me handle this. Here he comes. Yes, Giddy, as I was saying to the duchess only yesterday... Oh! Oh, how clumsy of me! Oh, my, my, my, my. Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Oh, I do hope you're not injured. Pinocchio: I’m all right. (Gideon reaches his hands into Pinocchio's back pocket) Honest John: Ah, splendid! (hits Gideon on the head) Well, well. Quite a scholar, I see. Look Giddy, a man of letters. Here’s your book. Pinocchio: I’m going to school. Honest John: School! Ah, yes. Then you haven’t heard of the easy road to success. Pinocchio: Uh-uh. Honest John: No? I’m speaking my boy, of the theatre! Here’s your apple. Bright lights, music, applause! Fame! Pinocchio: Fame? Honest John: Yes? And with that personality, that profile, that physique… why! He’s a natural born actor, eh Giddy? (he nods) Pinocchio: But I’m going-- Honest John: Straight to the top. Why, I can see your name in lights, lights six feet high. Uh, what is your name? Pinocchio: Pinocchio. Honest John: Pinocchio! P-I-N-U-O- uh, ha-ha, we’re wasting precious time. Come on to the theatre! Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life for me a high silk hat and silver cane a watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life is gay. It's great to be a celebrity an actor's life for me. Hi-diddle-dee-dum and actor's life is fun. Jiminy Cricket: (running) Whew! Fine conscience I turned out to be! Late the first day! Oh well, he can’t get in much trouble between here and school. Honest John: Ta dum diddle dee dum ti dee un dee dumm… Jiminy Cricket: Oh boy, a parade Pinocchio & Honest John: Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life for me. Jiminy Cricket: Huh? Honest John: a wax mustache and a beaver coat a pony cart and a billy goat. Jiminy Cricket: Why it's… it's Pinoke! Hey where you going? Honest John: Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life is fun you wear your hair in a pompadour. Jiminy Cricket: Wait! Honest John: you ride around in a coach and four you stop and buy out a candy store. Jiminy Cricket: Halt! Honest John: an actor's life for me! Jiminy Cricket: Hold on there! Pinoke! Honest John: Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life for me with clothes that come from the finest shop and lots of peanuts and soda pop (Jiminy whistles to take attraction) What was that? Pinocchio: Oh it's Jiminy! What are you doin' up there? Honest John: Uh? who? what? Jiminy? up where? Jiminy Cricket: Shh. (to Gideon) Honest John: But my boy you must be seeing things Pinocchio: Oh no, that's my conscience. Honest John: Now, now, now, just calm down. Why there's nothing up there to be afraid of. Jiminy Cricket: Shh, Pinoke, over here. over here. Pinocchio: Oh Jiminy, I'm gonna be an actor. Jiminy Cricket: All right son, take it easy now. Remember, what I said about temptation? Pinocchio: '''Aha? '''Jiminy Cricket: '''Well, that's him. '''Pinocchio: Oh no Jiminy, that's Mr. Honest John! Jiminy Cricket: Honest John? Honest John: Get me outta here! Oooh! Jiminy Cricket: All right then. Here’s what we’ll tell’em. You can’t go to the theatre. Say “thank you just the same” You’re sorry but you’ve got to go to school. Pinocchio: Mm-hmm. Honest John: (in a high voice) Pinocchio? Oh Pinocchio! Woo-hoo. Jiminy Cricket: Here they come. Now you tell ‘em. Honest John: Woo-hoo! Oh little boy! There you are! Where were we? Ah yes… on to the theatre! Pinocchio: Goodbye Jiminy. Goodbye! (he goes with his new friends) Jiminy Cricket: Goodbye? Huh? Goodbye?! Honest John: Hi diddle-dee-dee an actor's life for me Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Pinoke, you can’t go! Honest John: a high silk hat and a silver cane a watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life for me it's great to be a celebrity an actor's life for me Jiminy Cricket: What’ll I do? I’ll run and tell his father. No that’d be snitching. I’ll go after him myself. (Stromboli’s marionette show) Stromboli: Ladies and gentlemen, to conclude the performance of this great show Stromboli, the master showman, that’s a-me. And by special permission of the management, that’s a-me too, is presenting to you something you will absolutely refuse to believe! Jiminy Cricket: (swats away moths from the lamp he's sitting on) Well, looks like a sellout. Stromboli: Introducing the only marionette-a can a-sing and a-dance absolutely without the aids of a-strings (to himself) I hope-a so. The one… and only…Pinocchio! Applause Jiminy Cricket: Hmmph! What a buildup. (The curtains open an a focus lights Pinocchio at the top of a stair.) Pinocchio: I've got no strings to hold me dow- (he falls by the steps and everybody laughs) Jiminy Cricket: (angrily) Go ahead… make a fool of yourself! Then maybe you’ll listen to your conscience. Stromboli: (angrily yells in Italian gibberish, but comes to his senses...) Cute kid. Heh-heh-heh. Pinocchio: I’ve got no strings To hold me down to make me free, or make me frown I had strings but now I'm free there no are strings on me Hi ho the me-rri-o that's the only way to be I want the world to know nothing ever worries me Stromboli: What I told you, huh? Ha-ha-ha! Pinocchio: I've got no strings so I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone they've got strings but you can see there are no strings on me Dutch Puppet: You have no strings your arms is free to love me by the Zuider Zee Ya, ya, ya if you would woo I'd bust my strings for you French Puppet: You've got no strings Comme çi comme ça your savoir-faire is ooh la la! I've got strings but entre nous I'd cut my strings for you Russian Puppet: Down where the Volga flows There's a Russian rendezvous where me and Ivan go but I'd rather go with you, hey! Cossacks: Hey! Hey! Hey! (Pinocchio imitates their dance) ''Hey! Hey! Hey! '''Pinocchio:' (twirling on one leg) ''Hey! (gets tangled in the strings of the cossack puppets) There are no strings on me! ''(laughter and applause) Jiminy Cricket: Huh? They like him. He’s a success. Gosh! Maybe I was wrong. Well, guess he won’t need me any more. What does an actor want with a conscience anyway. Night. Geppetto’s home. He has cooked a delicious supper in Pinocchio’s honor. Geppetto: What could have happened to him? Where could he be at this hour? I’d better go out again and look for him. And remember, nobody eats a bite… until I find him (he goes out and Figaro sees his opportunity to eat his meal, but Cleo gurgles remembering their promise) (Stromboli’s carriage in the rain). Stromboli: I got no-strings But I got-a the brain I buy a new suit And I swing-a the cane I eat-a the best And I drink-a champagne I got no-strings on me Ha-ha-ha (He’s counting the money) Bravo, Pinocchio! Pinocchio: They like me! Stromboli: Mmm! 200! You are sensational! Pinocchio: You mean, I’m good? Stromboli: Ahhh! 300! You are colossal! Pinocchio: Does that mean I’m an actor? Stromboli: Sure! I will push you in the public’s eye your face, she will be on everybody’s tongue. Pinocchio: Will she? Stromboli: Ye--- uh? (he takes a fake coin) what’s this? (grumbling and muttering in Italian) Ahhh! (he takes the coin and gives to Pinocchio) ''For you my little Pinocchio. '''Pinocchio:' For me? Gee, thanks! I’ll run right home and tell my father. Stromboli: (coughing) Home? Oh sure. Going home to your father. Oh, ha-ha-ha. Oh that is very “comeecal” Pinocchio: You mean it’s funny? Stromboli: Ah, ha-ha-ha Sure! Yes. Pinocchio: I’ll be back in the morning. Stromboli: Be back in the morning! (mumbling in Italian) Going home? (Pinocchio laughs thinking he has said something funny but Stromboli puts him in a bird cage) There, this will be your home where I can find you always! Pinocchio: No, no, no! Stromboli: Yes, yes, yes! To me… you are belonging. We will tour the world. Paris, London, Monte Carlo, “Constantinopolee”… Pinocchio: No, no! Stromboli: Yes! We start tonight! Mmmm. You will make lots of money… for me! And when you are growing much too old you will make good firewood! (laughs as he tosses an axe on a discarded puppet) Pinocchio: Let me out of here! I gotta get out! You can't-- Stromboli: Quiet! Shut up! Before I knock-a you silly! (now sweetly) Good night, my little wooden gold mine. Ha-ha-ha (he slams the door) Pinocchio: '''No! No, wait! Let me out! I'll tell my father! '''Stromboli: '''Get along, then! '''Pinocchio: Jiminy! Oh Jiminy! (whistles as the carriage starts moving and it begins thundering) Jiminy, where are you? (whistle) Jiminy Cricket! (sobbing) (Not too far away Jiminy Cricket’s still thinking in Pinocchio as the storm continues...) Jiminy Cricket: Well, there he goes. Sitting in the lap of luxury, the world at his feet. Oh well, I can always say “I knew him when”. I’ll just go out of his life quietly. I would like to wish him luck though. Sure! Why not? (he runs after the carriage) Pinocchio! Pinocchio! It’s me! Your old friend, Jiminy, remember? Pinocchio: Jiminy! Gee, I’m glad to see ya! Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio, what’s happened? What did he do to ya? Pinocchio: Oh, he was mad. He said he was gonna push my face in everybody’s eye. Jiminy Cricket: Yeah? Pinocchio: And just ‘cause I’m a goldbrick he’s gonna chop me into firewood! Jiminy Cricket: Oh, is that so? Now don’t you worry, son. I’ll have you outta here in no time at all. (he climbs intop the padlock) Why this is just as easy as rolling off a… umph! (clanking) Kinda rusty. Needs a little oil. Jiminy's Echo: Needs a little oil… Needs a little oil… Jiminy Cricket: That’s what I said. (the spring sends him flying out of the lock) Woo-hoo-hoo! Must be one of the old models. Pinocchio: You mean you can’t open it? Jiminy Cricket: Yeah. Looks pretty hopeless. It’ll take a miracle to get us outta here. Pinocchio: Gee. (Meanwhile Geppetto continues looking for Pinocchio in the rain.) Geppetto: Pinocchio? Pinocchio! Stromboli: Giddy up! (mumbling) Geppetto: Pinocch---''(he has been so close to Pinocchio but he doesn’t know; thunder and lightning sound before he shouts "Pinocchio!")'' (Inside the carriage.) Jiminy Cricket: A fine conscience I turned out to be. Pinocchio: (crying) I should've listened to you, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: No, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have walked out on you. Pinocchio: Guess I’ll never see my father again. Jiminy Cricket: Oh, buck up, son. It could be worse. Be cheerful… like me! Aw, take it easy son. Come on, blow. Atta boy. Oh well, it stopped raining anyway. Hey, that star again! The lady! The Fairy! (the star shines through the clouds) Pinocchio: What’ll she say? What’ll I tell her? Jiminy Cricket: You might tell her the truth. Blue Fairy: Why, Pinocchio! Pinocchio: Uh… hello! Blue Fairy: Sir Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket: Well! Excuse me. This is a pleasant surprise! Ha-ha! Blue Fairy: Pinocchio, why didn’t you go to school? Pinocchio: School? Well I… (hesitates) Jiminy Cricket: Go ahead, tell her. Pinocchio: I was going to school ‘til I met somebody. Blue Fairy: Met somebody? Pinocchio: Yeah. Two big monsters! With big green eyes (his nose begins to grow) Why I… Blue Fairy: Monsters? Weren’t you afraid? Pinocchio: No ma’am, but they tied me in a big sack. Blue Fairy: You don’t say! (Pinocchio nods) And where was Sir Jiminy? Pinocchio: Uh? Jiminy? Jiminy Cricket: Psst. Leave outta this. Pinocchio: (the more he embroideries his adventures, the more his nose grows) They put him in a little sack. Blue Fairy: No! Pinocchio: Yeah! Blue Fairy: How did you escape? Pinocchio: I didn’t. They chopped me into firewood! (now his nose is so long it resembles a tree branch with three birds!) ''Oh, oh! Look! My nose! What’s happened? '''Blue Fairy:' Perhaps you haven’t been telling the truth, Pinocchio. Jiminy Cricket: Perhaps? Pinocchio: Oh, but I have! Every single word! Oh please help me! I’m awful sorry. Blue Fairy: You see, Pinocchio, a lie keeps growing and growing until it’s as plain as the nose on your face. Jiminy Cricket: She’s right Pinoke, you better come clean. Pinocchio: I’ll never lie again, honest. I won’t. Jiminy Cricket: Please Your Honor, uh, I mean… Miss Fairy. Give him another chance for my sake. Will ya? Huh? Blue Fairy: I’ll forgive you this once, but remember, a boy who won’t be good might just as web be made of wood. Pinocchio & Jiminy Cricket: We’ll be good, won’t we? Blue Fairy: Very well, but this is the last time I can help you (she touches the cage with her wand and Pinocchio is free, with his nose back to normal) Pinocchio: Gee, look, Jiminy! My nose! Jiminy Cricket: Hey, we're free. Come on, Pinoke. Stromboli: I buy-a new suit And I swuing-a the cane I eat-a the fish And I drink-a champagne Jiminy Cricket: Toodle-ooo, Stromboli. Pinocchio: Goodbye Mr. Stromboli! Jiminy Cricket: Shhh! Quiet! Let’s get outta here before something else happens. (The Red Lobster Inn. Honest John and Gideon are relating their business with Stromboli, as they and the Coachman smoke, drink beer and also sing the reprise of Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee.) Honest John: Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life for me a high silk hat and silver cane a watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi-diddle-dee-dee and actor's life is gay it's great to be a celebrity an actor's life for me Ha-ha-ha and the dummy fell for it. Ha ha! Hook, line and sinker! Ho-ho-ha ha! Gideon: (smoking a cigar, dunks a smoke ring into his beer like a donut) ''Hiccup! '''Honest John:' And he still thinks we’re his friends! Ha ha ha! And did Stromboli pay! Plenty! (drops a small sack of gold coins and does a wicked laugh) That shows you how low Honest John will stoop, eh Giddy? Gideon: Hicc-lup! (his hiccup makes a mess of beer all around him Honest John: Now, Coachman, (takes a drag on his cigar) what’s your proposition? Coachman: Well... (puffs pipe) how would you blokes like to make some real money? (drops a big sack of gold coins) Honest John: Well… and who do we have to, eh… (making the signal of cutting a head off) Coachman: No! Nothing like that. You see … (whispering) I’m collecting stupid little boys (he peers around to make sure he’s not been overheard) Honest John: Stupid little boys? Coachman: You know, the disobedient ones that play hooky from school. Honest John: Ooh! Coachman: And you see… (whispering) Honest John: Yes… Gideon rubs his finger in Honest John's ear so he can hear more clearly... '' '''Coachman:' … and I takes ‘em to Pleasure Island. Honest John: Ah, Pleasure Island! Pleasure Island?! But the law, suppose they… Coachman: No, no. There is no risk! They never come back…. As BOYS! (he shows a devilish face, laughs with vile glee, scaring Honest John and Gideon) Now, I’ve got a coach load leaving at midnight. We’ll met at the crossroads and no double crossing! Honest John: No sir! Coachman: Scout around. Any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me. Honest John: Yes, chief. Coachman: I'll pay you well. I got plenty of gold. Honest John: Yes, yes. Pinocchio: (walking down the street) ''No sir, nothing can stop me now! I'll make good this time. '''Jiminy Cricket:' You'd better. Pinocchio: I will, I'm going to school. Jiminy Cricket: That's the stuff, Pinoke. Pinocchio: I'd rather be smart than be an actor. Jiminy Cricket: Now you're talkin'! Come on, slowpoke, I'll race ya home! (In the race, Pinocchio meets again Honest John and Gideon, but now with a new offer...) Honest John: Well, well Pinocchio. What's your rush? Pinocchio: I gotta beat Jiminy home. Oh hello. Honest John: Well, how is the great actor? Pinocchio: I don’t want to be an actor. Stromboli was terrible! Honest John: He was? Pinocchio: Yes, he locked me in a bird cage. Honest John: He did? Pinocchio: Uh-huh, but I learned my lesson, I’m going--- Honest John: Oh you poor, poor boy. You must be a nervous wreck. That’s it! You are a nervous wreck. Ahem. We must diagnose this case at once. (To Gideon) Quick, Doctor, your notebook. (Gideon prepares to take note''s) Bless my soul. ''(checks Pinocchio's arm) Mmm! Mmm-Hmmm! My, my, just as I thought. A slight touch of monetary complications with bucolic semi-lunar contraptions of the flying trapezes. (checks his tongue) Mm-hmm! Say hippopotamus. Pinocchio: (with his tongue sticking out) ''Hi-ho-hotamus. '''Honest John:' I knew it! Compound transmission of the pandemonium with percussion and spasmodic frantic disintegration! Close your eyes. What do you see? Pinocchio: Nothing. Honest John: Open them. (holds a red polka-dot cloth in front of him) Now what do you see? Pinocchio: Spots! Honest John: Ha-ha! Now that heart. (pretends to listen as he beats on a nearby window shutter) Ooh, my goodness! A palpating syncopation of the killer diller with a wicky-wacky stamping of the boy-joy. Quick, Doctor, that report! (the "report" is just scribbling) Ooo, This makes it perfectly clear! My boy, you are allergic. Pinocchio: Allergic? Honest John: Yes! And there is only one cure. A vacation… on pleasure Island! Pinocchio: Pleasure Island? Honest John: Yes. The happy land of carefree boys where every day is a holiday. Pinocchio: But I can’t go, I--- Honest John: Why, of course, you can go. I'm giving you my ticket. Here. (it's an Ace of Spades card) Pinocchio: Thanks! But I'm- Honest John: Oh tut-tut-tut-tut, I insist. Your health comes first. Come, the coach departs at midnight. Hi-diddle dee dee It's Pleasure Isle for me Where everyday is holiday And kids have nothing To do but play Jiminy Cricket: Pinoke? Oh Pinoke? Now where do you suppose he- Huh? Pinocchio! Hey, come back! (To the Pleasure Island, as Pinocchio joins a bunch of rowdy boys on a coach...) Coachman: '''Giddy up! '''Jiminy Cricket: (coughing as he rides in the undercarriage...) Well, here we go again. Lampwick: My name's Lampwick. What's yours? Pinocchio: Pinocchio. Lampwick: Ever been to Pleasure Island? Pinocchio: Uh-uh, but Mr. Honest John gave me--- Lampwick: Me neither, but they say it’s a swell joint; no school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart and nobody says a word. Pinocchio: Honest John gave me--- Lampwick: Loaf around, plenty to eat, plenty to drink. And it’s all free! Pinocchio: Honest John--- Lampwick: Boy that’s the place. I can hardly wait! (The coach gets onto a boat, and soon they arrive on the Island, with carnival rides and attractions galore...) Food Barker: Right here, boys! Right here. Get your cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. It’s all free, boys, it's all free. Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! Big Animatronic Rough House Man: The rough house, the rough house. It’s the roughest toughest joint ya ever seen. Come in and pick a fight, boys. (boys rush into the tent and fight each other; Pinocchio (with a pie and ice cream cone) and Lampwick (eating a chicken) observe...) Lampwick: Oh boy, a scrap! Come on. Let's go in and poke somebody in the nose. Pinocchio: Why? Lampwick: Just for the fun of it. Pinocchio: Okay, Lampy. (they go in, Pinocchio imitating Lampwick's walk...) Tobacco Row Barker: Tobacco Row, Tobacco Row. Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewin' tobacco. Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio? (coughing and trying to avoid being stomped on) Pinocchio! There's something phony about all this. I gotta get him outta here! Model Home Barker: Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! See the model home. It's open for destruction and it's all yours, boys, it's all yours! (kids are wrecking everything on the model home in sight) Lampwick: (strikes a match on the Mona Lisa and lights a cigar) What did I tell ya? Ain't this a swell joint? Pinocchio: Yeah! Being bad's a lot of fun, ain't it? Lampwick: Yeah, uh-huh. Get a load of that stained-glass window. (smashes it with a brick) Coachman: All right now. Hop to it, you blokes. (whip cracking) Come on! Come on! Shut the doors and lock 'em tight. (two dark-looking people shut the big gates) Now get below and get them crates ready. Give a bad boy enough rope and he'll soon make a jackass (jackamule) of himself (wicked laugh). (Later, everything is run down and no one else is stirring but Jiminy Cricket...) Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio! Pinocchio? (whistle) Where is everybody? The place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this. Pinocchio! Hey, where are you? Pinocchio: (he and Lampwick are playing pool and smoking cigars... ) Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Lampwick? Lampwick: They're around here, somewhere's. What do you care? You're havin' a good time, ain't ya? Pinocchio: Uh-huh, I sure am. Lampwick: Oh boy! This is life, huh, Pinoky? Pinocchio: Yeah! It sure is! (he puffs on his cigar) Lampwick: Ah, you smoke like me grandmother! Come on, take a big drag, like this! (inhales deeply on his cigar) Pinocchio: Okay, Lampy! (he takes a really huge drag on his cigar, turns red, swallows, and then turns green) his cigar deeply and his face turns red GLY! the smoke GLO! pink in the face and his eyes begin to fill with water, which he closes them, releasing all of the water, and then turns green in the face and blows a smoke ring, which comes out of his mouth Lampwick: Hey, some fun, huh, kid? (Pinocchio nods nauseously) Okay, slats, your shot. (Pinocchio climbs onto the pool table and tries to aim at the 8-ball, the cigar still in his mouth. Due to him being sick, everything looks warbly from his view. Jiminy enters...) What's the matter, slats? dazed and disoriented, can barely focus on striking the #8 ball, which appears to wink its eye at Pinocchio; Pinocchio shakes his head, causing his eyes to shake as well What's the matter, slats? Losin' your grip? Jiminy Cricket: (furiously shouting at him) PINOCCHIO!!! So this is where I find you! How do you ever expect to be a real boy?! Look at yourself... Smoking, playing pool! (kicks the 8-ball angrily) Oww! You're comin' right home with me, this minute! Lampwick: Hey... who's the beetle? (picks up Jiminy) Jiminy Cricket: Let go! Put me down! (muffled by his jacket) Uh, let me out! Pinocchio: He's my conscience! He tells me what's right and wrong. Lampwick: What?! You mean to tell me you take orders from a grasshopper? Jiminy Cricket: Grasshopper?! Look here, you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your grasshop- your conscience, if you have one. (stands on the 8-ball) Lampwick: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Screwball in the corner pocket. (sends Jiminy and the 8-ball into a pocket) Jiminy Cricket: (tumbles, then manages to avoid being hit by the other balls) Woo-hoo-oo! Lampwick: Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Jiminy Cricket: (losing his temper) Why, why- ya young hoodlum! I'll knock your block off! (takes his jacket off and prepares to do battle) I'll take you apart and- Pinocchio: Oh don’t hurt him, Jiminy. He’s my best friend. Jiminy Cricket: (enraged) Why, I'll- your best friend? And what am I? Just your conscience! storms away OK! That settles it! up his suit and squashes his top hat real flat Pinocchio: But Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: (squishes his hat and wears his jacket backward, putting his foot down) You buttered your bread, now sleep in it! (he falls into a pool pocket again, and winds up on the floor; Lampwick laughs at him) his suit coat on backwards and falls down a pool hole again; Lampwick laughs even harder Lampwick's laughter Ha ha ha! Go on, laugh. Make a jackass (jackamule) outta yourself. I'm through! This is the end! Pinocchio: But Jiminy? Lampwick says a guy only lives once. Jiminy Cricket: (with his furious look) Lampwick... Hmph! Lampwick: Come on, come on. Let him go. (gets some beer) some beer into a couple steins Jiminy is storming out of Pleasure Island Jiminy Cricket: (storming through the park up to the gates, fuming) Lampwick? Huh! Lampwick! a smoked cigar, making the ashes fly everywhere Burns me up. After all I tried to do for him! through the inside of an open book, and comes out by ripping and tearing some pages Who's his conscience anyway? his leg tangled by a ribbon, and shakes it off Me, or that...that hoodlum Lampwick? I've had enough of this! I'm takin' the next boat outta here! on the door with his umbrella handle Open up that door! Open up! I wanna go home! (Another part of Pleasure Island) hears donkeys braying on the other side of the door and slips under the door. He finds the Coachman and his henchman who are loading donkeys into crates and onto the boat Donkeys: Hee-haw! Hee-haw! Coachman: Come on, you blokes, keep 'em moving! (he and his minions are loading some donkeys into crates) Lively there now. We haven't got all night. Jiminy Cricket: (confused) his head Where'd all the donkeys come from? Coachman: Come on, come on. Let's have another. (a frightened donkey, who is dressed in a police uniform, is brought out toward him) And what's your name? Donkey 1: Hawwwww-hee! Coachman: Okay, you'll do! (tears the clothes off the donkey and throws him into a crate with five other donkeys) In you go! You boys'll bring a nice price! (cackles evilly) All right. Next! (another donkey, who is dressed in a sailor suit, is brought out toward him) And what might your name be? Alexander: Alexander. Coachman: Hmmm, so you can talk. Alexander: Y-Yes sir. I wanna go home to my mama! Coachman: Take him back! He can still talk! (throws Alexander into a pen with six other donkeys that can still talk) Alexander: Please, please. I don't wanna be a donkey. others protest by begging and pleading for mercy Let me out of here! (the rest of the donkeys all protest in unison) Coachman: (comes forward and yells furiously) Quiet! his whip and scares the boys with major anger You boys have had your fun. Now, pay for it. Jiminy Cricket: (horrified) Boys? So that's what... Pinocchio! (dashes off) runs back to the pool hall to warn Pinocchio what has happened to the boys Lampwick: Heh! To hear that beetle talk.... a sip of his beer .... you'd think that something was going to happen to us. suddenly sprouts donkey ears. Unaware of this, Pinocchio, now seeing that the beer has an effect, gapes, and pushes his beer away Conscience. Ah, phooey! a ball and grows a donkey tail, as a shocked Pinocchio then throws away his cigar Where does he get that stuff? sarcastically "How do you ever expect to be a real boy?" over the pool table, but when his head turns into a fuzzy brown donkey muzzle, he grabs his cigar, turns around, shows Pinocchio that he now has that head of a donkey, and puts it in his mouth What's he think I look like? A jackass? (jackamule?) Pinocchio: You sure do! but when he accidentally brays in the middle of his laughter, he covers his mouth in shock Ha-ha ha, haw, hee-haw! Lampwick: Hey, you laughed like a donkey. then accidentally brays too, and gasps and covers his mouth to stop Did that come out of me?! nods in a horrified look; Lampwick feels his face, realizing he has a muzzle instead of a nose Huh? feels his donkey muzzle again, and then feels his donkey ears from bottom to top Oh! nothing but fur Huh? tugs at his ears What the----? What's going on? looks in a mirror, sees that he is only half a donkey, and screams in terror AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! HELP!!!! to Pinocchio for help, while Pinocchio ends up backing into a wall, as Lampwick crawls on all four feet, and Pinocchio gets the straps on his overalls grabbed by Lampwick's hands Please, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal, will ya? Call that beetle! Call anybody! go of Pinocchio, as his hands close up, turning into hooves; Pinocchio gasps in shock and backs away, scared Mama! MA-AA-A-MA-AA-A!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! the shadow, Lampwick is forced down on all fours, and having turned into a donkey completely, begins to run around the room, and starts braying wildly, while Pinocchio runs away and hides behind a chair, and when Lampwick smashes the mirror with his back hooves, knocks tables over, and kicks chairs all over the place, but flees, and still continues to bray uncontrollably; Pinocchio suddenly sprouts gray donkey ears Pinocchio: (He has donkey's ears) Oh! What's happened? Jiminy Cricket: I hope I'm not too late. Pinocchio: What'll I do?! (He has a tail too by sprouting it out, grabs it, and gasps) Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio! Pinocchio: Jiminy! Oh Jiminy, help! Jiminy Cricket: Pinoke, the kids, the boys, they're all donkeys! gasps Oh! You, too?! nods C'mon, quick, before you get any worse. run away as Lampwick is still kicking and screaming; they run out over a cliff This way, Pinoke. It's the only way out! Hurry up... before they see us! You gotta jump. (they leave the island, jump into the ocean, and arrive on homeland) dive into the water, and swim far away from Pleasure Island, and get up on the mainland, before heading back to the workshop Pinocchio: Jiminy? Jiminy? You all right? Jiminy Cricket: Sure. (coughs) I thought we'd never make it. Certainly feels good to be back on dry land. Come on, let's get home. (they arrive, but it's empty) Pinocchio: Father, I'm home! Jiminy Cricket: We're home, Mr. Geppetto! Home again! Pinocchio: It's me, Pinocchio! I'm going to stay! (tries ringing the doorbell) Jiminy Cricket: Here he is, Mr. Geppetto. Home at last! Hey, maybe he's asleep. Pinocchio: Father? Father, it’s me! Jiminy Cricket: Pinoke, come here! (Pinocchio's bare feet and toes wiggle in the window) Look! He ain't here! Pinocchio: He- he's gone. Jiminy Cricket: Yeah, and Figaro. Pinocchio: And Cleo too. Maybe something awful happened to him. Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry, son. He probably hasn't gone far. (a magic dove gives them a letter) Hey! It's a message! Pinocchio: What's it say? Jiminy Cricket: It's about your father. Pinocchio: Where is he? Jiminy Cricket: Why, uh, uh, it says here he, he went looking for you and was swallowed by a whale. Pinocchio: Swallowed by a whale? Jiminy Cricket: Yeah, uh-huh. A whale! A whale named Monstro! But wait! He's alive! Pinocchio: Alive! Where? Jiminy Cricket: Inside the whale at the bottom of the sea. Pinocchio: Bottom of the sea? having heard that Geppetto is alive after getting swallowed by Monstro, takes off to save him Jiminy Cricket: after Pinocchio Uh-huh. Hey, where you going? Pinocchio: I'm going to find him. Jiminy Cricket: Pinoke, are you crazy? Don't you realize he's in a whale? Pinocchio: I've gotta go to him. Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Pinoke, wait! Listen, here, son! But this Monstro... I've heard of him. He's a whale of a whale! keeps going straight to a high cliff overlooking the ocean, with Jiminy following all the way But this Monstro, I've heard o'him; he's a whale of a whale! starts tying a rock to his donkey tail Why, he swallows whole ships alive! then helps tie Pinocchio's tail to the rock completely Tie it good and tight, now. And besides, it's dangerous! Why, I-- Pinocchio: Bye, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: Goodbye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya. Come on... (he holds his nose) Let's go. (they jump off the ledge into the ocean) LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOW! (now they are underwater) Gangway, down there. Pinocchio: Gee, what a big place! Come on, Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket: Alright. Soon as I take on some ballast. One side, sister. Well, so long. Put it in the wrong end. No more privacy than a goldfish. Ooh, chilly! Pinocchio: Father! Father! Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Pinoke, wait for me! Pinocchio: Father! Jiminy Cricket: Father! He ain't my father. Mr. Geppetto! Hey, what the... Let go! Run along, you little... squirt. What's the matter, kid? I was only- We were only looking for Monstro. That got 'em. Pinocchio: Father! Father! Oh, hello. Oh, can you tell me where we can find Monstro, will ya? Gee, they're scared. Jiminy Cricket: Pardon me, Pearl. Are you acquainted with Monstro the whale? Whoa, hold it, there. Pinocchio: Father! Jiminy Cricket: One side there, son. Come on, boys, break it up. Break it up, now. Hey, what the... Quit shovin', now. Don't- Take it easy. Take it easy, there. Steady there, Nellie. Go ahead, Pinoke. Ask them. Pinocchio: Could any of you tell me where to find Monstro? Jiminy Cricket: Thanks a lot. Pinocchio: Father! Father! Jiminy Cricket: Mr. Geppetto! Geppetto: Not a bite for days. We can't hold out much longer. (Geppetto and Figaro sneeze) ''I never thought ''(sniff) it would end this way, Figaro... starving to death... in the belly of a whale. My poor little Pinocchio. He was such a good boy. It's hopeless, Figaro. There isn't a fish left. If the monster doesn't wake up soon, I... I'm afraid we are done for. (then suddenly, Monstro wakes up) Here they come! Tuna! Tuna fish! Food! We'll eat! Here's a big one. Get them in there, Figaro! Pinocchio: Wait! Wait a minute! Have you seen... MONSTRO!! Jiminy Cricket: Oh, we gotta get out of here! Come on, Pinoke, don't wait for me! Geppetto: Never saw so many! Here's another one! Enough for weeks! Here's a big one. Keep them in there, Figaro! Jiminy Cricket: Hey, blubber mouth, open up! I gotta get in there! Geppetto: It looks like the last of them. Here's a big one! Only a few left! We gotta work fast! Pinocchio: Hey! Geppetto: Here's another one! Pinocchio: Hey, Father! Father! Geppetto: Don't bother me now, Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Pinocchio: Father! Geppetto: 'Pinocchio! My son. '''Pinocchio: '''Hey, Father! Here I am! '''Geppetto: '''Huh? Oh, oh, yes! Pinocchio! My boy. I'm so happy to see you! '''Pinocchio: '''Me, too, Father. Figaro! Ahh, Figaro! Cleo! Oh, Cleo! You're here, too. '''Geppetto: '''Yes. We all are together again. ''(Pinocchio sneezed) ''Oh, you are soaking wet. '''Pinocchio: '''Yes, Father. '''Geppetto: '''You mustn't catch cold. '''Pinocchio: '''But I came to see you! '''Geppetto: '''You shouldn't have come down here. '''Pinocchio: '''But, Father... '''Geppetto: '''But I'm awfully glad to see you. Let me take your hat. ''(he removes the hat, revealing Pinocchio's donkey ears) Oh, Pinocchio! '''Soked Boy: '''What's a matter? '''Geppetto: Those ears! Soked Boy: Huh? Ears? Pinocchio Oh, these. Oh, that's nothing. I got a tail, too! (laughing) HEE-HAW! Geppetto: Pinocchio! What's happened to you? Pinocchio: Well, I... I... I... Geppetto: Oh, never mind now. Old Geppetto has his little wooden head. Nothing else matters. Jiminy Cricket: I gotta get in. My pal's in there! Come on, ya big moose, open up, I tell ya! Hey! Cut it out! Hey! Go on! Beat it, ya buzzards! Geppetto: Get out? Oh, no, no, son. I've tried every way. Why, I even built a raft! Pinocchio: A raft? That's it. We'll take the raft, and when the whale opens his mouth- Geppetto: No, no, no, no. Now listen, son. He only opens his mouth when he's eating. Then everything comes in. Nothing goes out. It's hopeless, Pinocchio. Come, we'll make a nice fire, and we'll cook some of the fish. Pinocchio: A fire! That's it! Geppetto: 'Yes, and then we'll all eat again. '''Pinocchio: '''A great big fire! Lots of smoke! '''Geppetto: '''Smoke? Oh, yeah, sure. A smoked fish will taste good. '''Pinocchio: '''Quick... some wood! ''(grabs wooden items and smashes them into firewood) '''Geppetto: '''Pinocchio, not the chair! ''(Pinocchio smashes the chair) '' '''Pinocchio: Hurry, Father! More wood! Geppetto: Oh, what will we sit on if we--- Pinocchio: We won't need it! We're getting out! Geppetto: Getting out? But how? Pinocchio: We'll make him sneeze! Geppetto: Make him sneeze? Ohh, that will make him mad! (Monstro wakes up again and begins to sneeze) Jiminy Cricket: Well, it's about time! Geppetto: It won't work! Pinocchio: Hurry, Father! Climb aboard! Geppetto: We'll never get by those teeth! Pinocchio: Yes, we will! Jiminy Cricket: Hey, which way you goin'?! Wait for me! Pinocchio: Hang on! Here we go! Monster lets out a big booming sneeze, propelling the raft forward... Jiminy Cricket: Gesundheit. Monstro is about to sneeze again... Geppetto: We are going back! Pinocchio: No, we'll make it! Faster! Faster! Geppetto: It's no use! Here it goes! Monstro sneezes again, shooting the raft out of his mouth successfully. Pinocchio: We made it! Geppetto: Look, now he is mad! I told you he'd be furious! He's gone! Pinocchio: Where'd he go?! Geppetto: 'LOOK OUT! Hang on! ''Monstro smashes the raft with his tail. '''Pinocchio: '''He's coming back! Hurry! '''Geppetto: '''He's trying to get us! Paddle, son! '''Pinocchio: Let's go back! Geppetto: Look out! Jump! Pinocchio: Father! Father! Oh, Father! Geppetto: Pinocchio, swim for shore. Swim for shore. Pinocchio: Hang on, Father! Geppetto: Save... yourself. Pinocchio... save yourself. Don't mind me, son. Save yourself... Pinocchio. Jiminy Cricket: Pinocchio! Oh, Pinocchio! Pinocch- (gasp) (Geppetto's home. Pinocchio's lifeless body lies in bed. Geppetto kneels beside the bed crying for his son's demise with Jiminy, Figaro, and Cleo mourning Pinocchio as well.) Geppetto: ''(crying)'' My boy. My brave little boy... Blue Fairy: Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy. Awake, Pinocchio. Awake. (Pinocchio wakes up, now a real boy) Pinocchio: Father! Whatcha cryin' for? Geppetto: 'Cause... you're dead, Pinocchio. Pinocchio: No! No, I'm not! Geppetto: Yes, yes, you are. Now lie down... Pinocchio: But, Father, I'm alive. See? And... And I'm... I'm... I'm real! I'm a real boy! Geppetto: You're alive! And you are a real boy! A real, live boy! This calls for a celebration! Professor! Lots of music! Jiminy Cricket: Well, this is practically where I came in. Thank you, milady. He deserved to be a real boy. And it sure was nice of you to- Well, I'll be! My, my! Solid gold, too. Oh, I think it's swell! ''(singing) ''When your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme... '''Backup Singers: '''When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true. You'll find your dreams come true... Cast *VDC 23098 3110 SO - Pinocchio/Slepping Boy/Soked Boy * V D C - Jiminy Cricket *23/01/95 MCG PNSN 009854 0665782 - Mister Geppetto *04/01/95 VVV PNSN 009875 0675894 - Honest John/Alexander *(hiccups) - Gideon *06/01/95 ATG LDMN 008795 0667983 - Stromboli/Coachman *07/04/96 ATG LDMN 008765 0997634 - The Blue Fairy *31/10/95 MCG PNSN 009056 0080976 - Lampwick *V.D.C. 01481 S.O.. 1 - Monstro Gallery Disney's Pinocchio - iTunes Cover Poster.jpg|iTunes DVD Cover Category:Pinocchio (1940) Category:Transcripts